I’ll Catch You When You Fall
by lizook
Summary: “I need a reason,” he paused to rinse out his mouth, “to hum?”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Thanks to **nicolemack** for spot checks and valuable feedback.

**Disclaimer**: Bones is not mine. Title found in Keith Urban's _Won't Let You Down.

* * *

_She reached for her shampoo, brow furrowing as the sink turned on and he began humming. He only hummed on mornings when they woke early enough to make love as the low light of the sun streamed through the curtains. That had not happened today. In fact, they were running late.

"Booth," she worked the soap through her hair, watching through the frosted glass as his head tilted to catch her words, "why are you humming?"

"I need a reason," he paused to rinse out his mouth, "to hum?"

"Well, I've observed that you only do so on mornings when we've been intimate and..."

His low laugh cut her off. "Bones, we just put a serial killer away for life, I get Parker two entire weeks next month, and I'm standing in the bathroom arguing with the woman I love. Life is pretty damn good."

"We're late for work," she leaned back to let the water wash the shampoo out, "and we're not arguing."

"See, you can't just let me enjoy the moment." He shook his head and started to hum again.

She grabbed her shaving cream from the shelf and began lathering her legs, still tracking his progress around the room. He'd finished brushing his teeth and had moved on to his hair routine. She let out a little laugh; he was the only man she knew who took longer than most women to get ready in the morning. Still, she - she sighed as his humming went up in volume and he rocked back on his heels - she loved him for it.

"You wanna get a move on in there? We're never going to have time to stop for coffee."

"So we'll get some at the lab. Cam just invested in... ow, ow, ow... a new a machine."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I just cut myself in my haste to finish shaving; it's nothing."

The door to the shower slid open, his eyes raking over her body until he found the offending cut. It was just above her ankle, skin flushed white around it, blood trickling down towards the floor of the shower.

"That's not nothing, Bones!"

"It's a superficial laceration." She washed off her leg and began working on the other. "I've suffered much worse in my life."

"I'm aware, but," he turned and pulled her towel from the hook behind the door, "that's not just a little cut."

"It's nothing that can't.... what are you doing?"

He had taken the shower head off the wall, rinsing the remaining shaving cream from her legs before shutting off the water. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and motioned for her to step out. "Taking care of you."

"I wasn't done with that leg."

"You were so," he wrapped her towel tightly around her, cinching it under her arm "there's only this little part here that was left untouched." He turned and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "Finish it up quick while I... we have to have Band-Aids, right?"

"I think Parker left them in his bathroom last weekend."

"K, be right back." He brushed his lips over hers and sprinted from the room.

Shaking her head, she quickly shaved the neglected part of her leg. She was setting her razor back in the stall when he came rushing back in.

"We're all set." His eyebrows rose as he pulled a Band-Aid from the box and knelt before her. For a few seconds he fought to remove the bandage from its wrapper, but finally succeeded and reached for her leg.

"I can do it." She shoved his shoulder, biting her lip as he lost his balance and sprawled across the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know. And I know you can do it." He rose to his knees once more as she smoothed the Band-Aid over her skin. "I just like being able to give you some TLC..." he forced back a laugh as her eyebrow quirked, "tender loving care..."

"I know, Booth. It doesn't actually help heal injuries, but I know what it is."

"Oh, I... you looked like you didn't.... well, anyhow, you deserve as much TLC as I can give." He ran his hands down her sides, pressing the damp towel into the curve of her waist as his mouth covered the bandage. "There, you'll be better in no time."

"I don't know, it might need some extra attention later tonight." She smirked and stepped back, grabbing his hand to pull him to his feet.

"Sounds like the perfect course of treatment to me."

"Me, too. Come on," she began humming and he grinned, following her out into the bedroom, "let's go before Cam calls to ask if we caught a case and I have to tell her 'no, we just slept too late', which she won't buy and..."

"I get it, Bones." He handed her her skirt, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and went in search of the keys for his SUV, humming all the while.


End file.
